After School Mayhem
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: FujixOC unlike the others. For real too. Just when Ren thought that the distraction known as Fuji Syuusuke was going to be the end...they clean up the classroom after school together. Yes, I'm making fun of OCs : Don't bother flaming, it's here for lulz.


**And who says FujiXOC can't be cool? You get BL with an OC. I know; I'm twisted. Sorry Tezuka, it's only a one time thing xD; **

**Please don't flame this story! It's only here for the lulz D: I'll get around to writing something more presentable soon xP**** Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **__**Fuji and Prince of Tennis are not mine. I own the OC though. **_

_**-**_

He sat three seats in front of me, at the front of the class and a tennis prodigy. His clingy best friend sat next to him and whispers into his ear occasionally. Sometimes I wonder what they talk about.

The teacher's late, which is bad. Sensei's supposed to keep me distracted from him, so it's not fair he's late. Now I have too much time to stare at his really pretty hair and that angelic smile of his and…

I think I'm going to throw up.

When did I ever get this soft?! I'm captain of Seigaku's soccer team! I'm not supposed to be fantasizing about this…this…_boy. _No matter how perfect he was, I've got more to worry about.

First of all, the name's Hoshimoko Ren. I'm in my third year of middle school at Seigaku and even worse, I'm on the verge of failing half my subjects, plus I'm barely going to be able to get into Seigaku's high school. Teachers think my home life is a mess or something. Really, everything is a-okay; unless you count having your dog (a terrier mix) peeing on your bed and making you late for school, bad. But seriously, teachers should just mind their own business.

Plus, it's not like I _want_ to be failing. I do my best, but I just can't manage to pay attention during class, and bluntly, it's his entire fault.

Fuji Syuusuke; tennis prodigy, straight A student, and not to mention very, very attractive. Almost too attractive actually.

With his lithe body flying across the green tennis courts, any passer bys can't help but stare. So I've been placing soccer practices in the morning so that I could watch; not stalk the tennis team's practice.

The way he executes his counters with those lean arms of his; I can't believe they can be so strong. Skin ripples over muscles and honestly, I think I'm going to have to mop up the drool soon.

Damn. The teacher's here. At least I won't be able to think about him anymore…if that's good or bad; I don't know.

-

"So that concludes today's lesson. Fuji-kun, Hoshimoko-kun, please stay for the after class duties."

Fuji nodded non-chantingly, while Kikumaru Eiji complained about being late for practice and something along the lines of getting silenced the red head, but that still left the problem. I was going to be alone…with Fuji…_ALONE_!

Damn it all to heck. I don't know if I should be happy or not. The key words here are: alone, Fuji Syuusuke, and with stuffed in between those two (technically three). So in conclusion you get: ALONE WITH FUJI SYUUSUKE.

As the class cleared, I heard a few girls screeching about how they hoped to be the ones cleaning up with Fuji.

I should be sad, disappointed that I'm missing practice, angry that I'm not with a my friends or something that wouldn't be this happy, bubbly, _girly_ feeling I'm getting in the pit of my stomach.

"I'll leave you two then." With that, the teacher closed the door behind him and leaving the two of us alone.

I'm really starting to hate that word too…

"Saa, I guess I'll clean the boards then." The honey brunette made his way over to the board and grabbed the eraser and with the utmost grace, began erasing the teacher's lesson on the board.

For a while, I guess I just stood there staring at him. I don't know what got into me, but he looked so…erotic. And I don't go throwing that word around lightly. I've never been in a relationship so this feeling that's I'm getting is just weird. But it feels so nice…like I'm floating air, like—

"Hoshimoko-san, you'd better get started or else sensei will come back to a dusty classroom as always."

In that second he spoke to me directly, I felt my face heat up and I swear, I thought my face was going to erupt or something. That silky smooth, perfect voice talking to _me_ and…right—telling me to get started.

"R-right." Really, I couldn't help but stutter, but I guess he should be used to my type of awkwardness. He does have practically three quarters of the school's population at his feet, myself included.

There was a really awkward silence for the next little while, though I'm not sure how long, Fuji had dropped that carefree smile of his and was silent for the whole time. I don't know if it was just me who felt the tension, but it wasn't cool at all.

While I was sweeping behind the desk, fairly close to where Fuji-san was, I got the most insane idea to try to start a conversation with him and before the sane side of my mind could stop me, I suddenly broke out, stutters and all, "Fuji-san, you could call me by my given name instead of my last. It's long and hard to remember and I've never liked formalities to begin with." The words tumbled out like an avalanche of my epic fail.

He looked up and looked at me, his perfect, cerulean eyes peeking out from under their creamy lids. The carefree smile returned and he replied, "Alright then. In return, you can call me Fuji-kun instead of that –san you're always using."

Smiling, I was glad I was at least on good terms with him, but then realization struck; I have made the Fuji Syuusuke smile. If I were alone I'd probably shriek like a freaking _girl_, but I decided to keep it cool instead.

I think I spent longer than I was supposed to, sweeping behind the teacher's desk, if not just to be closer to Fuji. But by the time he gave me the fifth questioning look, and by the sixth shy blush, I think I was thoroughly screwed.

When he dropped the chalkboard eraser, I looked over in the sound of the direction, but saw his piercing cerulean eyes in the full, staring right at me. His actions made me drop the broom or clutch it tighter; I couldn't tell.

He started backing me up against a wall. The wall covered in misplaced tests and random papers. If I wasn't being backed up into a wall by Fuji Syuusuke himself, then I probably would be worrying about getting a paper cut or something.

But no, here I was, with my heart racing and my mind in a current state of goo.

Fuji…kun wore a knowing smirk on his face and now I'm almost bursting with nervousness. I mean, what could he do, here, alone, with me?

…Don't answer that.

"I noticed that you were staring at me in class again." His soft voice sliced the silence of the room, and I was pressed against the wall behind me with the tensai closing in on me quickly.

This is so embarrassing! What the hell am I supposed to say? Yes I have, and I love you, or should I just play it cool and deny it? Actually, denying sounds like a really good idea right about now.

"N-no I wasn't! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Fuji leans in closer and I feel his warm breath on my neck. At that point, I was totally willing to melt, but the shred of pride I still have inside of me willed me to stay standing. Sadly, I think that shred was shred when he whispered into me ear, "And I see you watching my tennis practices too…"

The warmth of his breath is honestly killing me. Is this even normal? It shouldn't be right for me to like…him. Saying that he's out of my league is an understatement. I can barely hold a tennis racket without embarrassing myself twenty times over. Besides, he has a freaking _flock_ of admirers. How can he choose me over all of them?

"F-Fuji-kun, it's seriously not what you'd think!"

Of course. I understand it now. Of course he doesn't like me. Of course I'm not the best out of all his admirers and of course he's not the one. He's just toying with me, screwing my emotions up.

How gay, I sound like a fucking _girl_.

The bitter thought stung all over. I probably shivered since he moved his small body off of mine. I was kind of relieved, now I don't have to miss it as much. But the fact that he probably doesn't care hurt. I felt like I was drowning and unable to breath, plus unable to get out. The feeling sucked and I felt like my chest was going to explode and I'd end this miserable moment. I wish the wall could just swallow me up and never let me out. I don't want this kind of history with Fuji. I don't want to be known as Fuji's latest 'toy'. All these feelings hurt. In fact, it hurt so much that I think I might've started crying on the spot.

I felt something wet drip onto my hands, and I realized the inevitable; I was crying, but after glancing into his wonderful, amazing blue eyes, I felt myself sink even further into my pity.

His face remained un-phased, and uncaring about what would happen to me. But I guess it doesn't matter much, and I shouldn't be complaining. Maybe through time the memory will grow to be less painful…

"Tell me Ren," he began, facing me. I couldn't bear to look at him properly.

"Do you really find me that irresistible?" The smooth voice flowed into my mind and I cursed myself for mentally swooning. I'm supposed to be pissed off at him! This wasn't fair. He reduces me to mush and I could barely say anything, so I don't.

"I..nh…" I felt my face heat up almost doubling my feeling of light headedness. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for the ridiculing I'm going to have to endure. I could see the headlines now, "Seigaku's Soccer Captain: The Ultimate Cry Baby"

After what felt like hours of no contact or noise, I finally felt him make his move, but it was rather…unexpected.

One of his soft hands touched my face, but not violently or any way how I was expecting it. It caressed my features and I felt a thumb wipe under my eyes, brushing the tears away carefully. I felt the other hand brush away stray strands of hair covering my eyes and a pair of moist, firm lips adorning my forehead.

Fuji's face is probably only a couple of centimetres from my own. His eyes were so pretty, I feel like I could stare at them forever.

He was probably laughing from that stupid, love struck expression on my face, but when he chuckled, I was brought back to reality.

"Would you mind answering my question, Ren?" he asked again, taking a hold of my hands in his. My hands were still bigger than his, but I loved how he seemed to be taking full control of the situation. With failing grades and being a captain, I'm not normally spoiled. And right now, I wish it'll never end.

"You know I don't know why you'd think that I'm so amazing while I'm the one so infatuated with you, Ren."

That's it. I'm dreaming, I am SO dreaming. His lips couldn't have crashed onto mine and those can't be his hands caressing my face. And most definitely, that cannot be his tongue, entering my mouth and—hopefully that wasn't me moaning.

I could feel my mind numbing and my heart beating like a jackhammer inside my chest. The kiss was—is phenomenal. How he became such a good kisser I will never know, but right now is simply amazing.

I feel his small hands running through my hair as he pressed closer to me. His head is tilted upwards since I'm still a bit taller than him. I felt like I was melting into him. Real smooth of me right? (No pun intended). But the point is, if I could stay like this forever I—ugh…damn it…AIR!

We separated for that moment oxygen became a necessity and I stared into his wonderfully distracting eyes. I don't think I was ever so happy to be in love.

"I love you Ren…"

And I don't think he has either.

The heated kiss continued; tongue, teeth and lips included. Soft moans floated through the air into each other's ears, provoking the other further. A soft hand trailed up and under my uniform shirt from behind and the supple hand teased the arch in my back, causing me to practically melt against his body.

It felt like every atom in our bodies were connected, and if they weren't the frantic pressing of our bodies helped with that.

Every time our lips connected I saw white flashes of lights from behind my tightly, closed eyes. Intense static rushed through my body every time Fuji's moved against me. I felt a lean leg making its way between my own. It managed to will it's way through my buckled knees and forced me harder against the wall behind me.

My hands trailed over his shoulders erratically and found a content spot, lacing them around his neck, running my hands along his hair line. I felt a small trail of saliva trickle down my chin, but when I moved to wipe it away, I felt the sensuous muscle of Fuji's tongue lick slowing, torturously from my pulse-point to my chin, tasting the trail of wetness until my mouth, and recapturing my lips.

When he finished his errand, he licked his lips seductively to me and the light headedness I was feeling could really be starting to get to me.

From this point I can barely tell what happened after that, I just remember enjoying it a lot.

So even if I am failing half my subjects and will probably never get into the high school I'd want to, I think it's kind of worth sacrificing my time after school to let Fuji tutor me and…some other stuff. I think that this relationship might work out.

I mean, who knew that Fuji-san likes boys?

-

**So who supports FujiRen? :D **

**-is shot-**

**R****eview please? I think it was interesting enough ;)**


End file.
